Delusional Thoughts II
by Zaraawwrr
Summary: On Ichigo's birthday, he gets a new TV, so for the first night of its existence, he and Rukia have a small date and end up watching a romance movie. What question is our favourite Rukia to ask that would make Ichigo jump out of the window? IchiRuki SEQUEL


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or any of its characters creations or ideas. I haven't got tried of writing it yet. And don't sue me.**

**BEFORE YOU **_**READ **_**THIS STORY: WARNING to those who don't even know me, please read my story Delusional Valentine before this!!! Its a Oneshot sequel.**

**Oneshot- Delusional Thoughts**

"So Ichigo, do you like your new birthday present?" asks Karin curiously.

"Yeah, a TV for my room, that's pretty cool."

Yuzu was so happy. It was her idea after all. She'd even made a goo feast for dinner. Now Ichigo couldn't wait for Yuzu's next birthday. Oh, and maybe Karin's.

"Ichi-Nii what did Rukia-chan give you?" Yuzu asked smiling.

"She...um...c'mon why do I have to tell you guys?" Upon hearing this his father quickly jumped.

"Ichigo! Did you follow the rules that I told you to? Where's the protection kit I gave you?" Isshin asked.

"DAD! For the love of god, I am not doing what you think I am doing. The present she gave me is a secret. I don't mean to leave you guys in suspense, but you can't go around knowing each and everything Rukia and I do together."

Karin wolf whistled. Yuzu's eye twitched. His father's mouth was hanging open. Ichigo just rolled his eyes. Then, another voice broke the heaty moment, "Ichigo and me doing what?" Rukia came walking down the stairs.

"What present did you get for Ichi-Nii?" asked Yuzu and Karin at the same time. Then they looked at each other strangely in unision.

"Oh I just-" Before she could say anymore Ichigo covered her mouth with his hands and dragged her upstairs into his room.

He pushed her onto the bed. "Ichigo! What are you doing?" she asked angrily. Then he started walking towards her after locking the door. "You're in the mood or something?" Rukia asked smiling sarcastically at him.

"Don't tell them about the present you gave me." He looked out the window. He was too embarrassed to look at her.

"Oh c'mon. Like they'll go around telling everyone about it. Why so secretive eh?"

"Umm...just shut it okay? For this once?"

"Or else..?"

"Or else....I'll never let what happened last night, happen again!"

Rukia paused. "What happened last night?" she was ultimately acting as if she was confused. But she only wanted him to say it.

"We were...." He couldn't go on. It was too embarrassing.

"We _were?" _Rukia asked innocently.

"..uh..just making out...." he could only make out those words and did not say a thing, while Rukia laughed and stood up. She walked towards him slowly and hugged him.

"Alright I won't Ginger."

He couldn't stand what she was doing to him. He started shaking a little. "Don't call me Ginger."

"Ok then, Ichi." She kissed him on the lips. "Goodnight." She started to walk out the door, but Ichigo held her hand.

"Wait."

"What is it? You want to continue where we left off last night?" she asked playfully. She loved making him talk in the shy boyish tone. She _enjoyed _it.

His ears turned pink."Err...well I just wondered if you wanted to watch a movie. It's Friday night so we don't really need to sleep early right? Plus we can call it a date, in my room."

"Wow you're right. Ichigo, what is a date?"

"Man, you forget so easily! We went on one last Saturday remember?"

"Oh yeah. But isn't a date where you go _out?"_ Rukia asked this time really in confusion.

"Well, not necessarily. We can do it here too."

"Sure. So...what movie?"

"Um...there's two that start in five minutes. HBO and Star Movies. They're going to show the Bourne Ultimatum on Star Movies! I've watched the previous two but you haven't...so I guess we'll watch the other one. Whatever it is."

"Its a romance movie? Wow, I never go to see stuff like this!"

"Nee-san! Can I watch it too?" Kon asked. Ichigo furious at this, snatched the little lion plush and threw him out of the bedroom. Maybe Yuzu could try fitting him in some new clothes.

Ichigo took two pillows to lean on an left it at the foot of his bed. He switched off the lights and sat on the floor and clicked a certain channel number.

"Ichigo...why are you sitting on the floor?"

"Come down here! It'll be more comfortable this way."

She slid off the bed and sat next to him. Rukia shivered the tiniest bit as her held her closer by putting an arm around her neck. Ichigo smelt the lavender scent coming from her hair. He rested his head on hers for a while. The smell reminded him of violet, which visualized her beautiful eyes in his mind.

Suddenly before the movie starts, Rukia asks, "Is this move PG 13?"

"No. Who cares. I don't even know the name of the movie. We kind of missed it." He tried lying, because he knew how old fashioned and strict she was with these kind of things. She only watched PG 13 movies with Karin and Yuzu, who weren't really thirteen but still. He hid the movie guide he'd borrowed from dad by slipping it under his bed. It was some movie which had to do with a married couple who wanted a child but couldn't conceive. Ichigo couldn't help noticing as the woman counterpart of the movie asks, "Landon, we've been sleeping together for months, and I'm not pregnant. We have to go to the hospital about this. I want a child!" Rukia's eyes widen in utter shock.

As the movie ends, he said, "Beats the Pg 13 movies doesn't it?" he laughed.

Rukia didn't say anything yet. She looked at the TV and said, "Yeah." But it was a little too hesitantly.

Ichigo noticed this and turned the TV off. He lifted her off the floor and laid her on the bed. "I'll be back with some coffee. You want some right?" He closed the door. Kon had also disappeared. Snickering to himself he quickly went to go make some coffee.

Carefully he made his way up the room. He opened the door and found Rukia already dozed off on his bed. He left the coffee tray quietly on the study table and searched for the camera. He took a picture with a flash, which woke her up!

When Rukia realized what he'd done she yelled, "Delete it! NOW!"

"Okay okay." But Ichigo copied the picture to another folder and deleted the one he'd taken first.

"Hmph. Whatever." She smelt the coffee and took it from the tray. "Thanks."

"No prob midget."

She opened his room window to feel the fresh air. "When will you stop calling me that?"

"Never. Until I find a satisfactory name for you."

"Why? Rukia isn't nice enough? I like it when you call me that you know." She sipped her coffee.

"Whatever. _Rukia."_

"And I'll call you Ichi. Right?" she turned around to look at him.

"Um...I don't mind."

She sat down on his bed and left the mug on his table. Ichigo knew what she was trying to say, an came slowly after he too, left his mug on the study table. Rukia was already lying down on his bed and he just sat down and looked at her as if she was some sick patient.

"What?" she asked irritated because he'd started staring. "Do I have coffee on my mouth?"

"No. But I know you still got some _in _your mouth." Then he leaned over and covered her by his. They went on kissing for about a few minutes when Rukia stopped.

"Ichigo..." she panted.

"Shh. Not now." Then he proceeded to kiss her as if he hadn't heard the actual way she'd called out his name. She pulled away again. This time he asked angrily, "What? Do you want me to brush my teeth or something?"

"No, I just wanted to ask you something."

"What is it? I'm sorry if I'm acting a little too pushy, maybe we should stop..." his voice trailed off as Rukia started giggling and sat on his lap.

"It's not _that Ichigo. _I love it when we have our moments. It is the second night...and it's not like we're carried away or anything. I just wanted to ask you something."

She kissed him softly, her hands on his shoulders, proving to him that she didn't really want to stop, but something had bothered her.

"Ichigo, we've been sleeping together for a few nights right?"

"Yeah, so? Why did my dad find out?"

"No! Has he?" Rukia was really nervous.

"Oh..I guess not then. He hasn't. Now what's wrong with sleeping together?"

"Well...that movie is bothering me a bit. The woman said that they both have been sleeping together so...does that also apply to us?"

Ichigo laughed. "No! Of course not!"

"Which means I can't be pregnant?" she asked seriously.

"No! You didn't get what she meant! Even if you sleep with me in the same bed doesn't mean you'll be pregnant next morning, unless..." he stopped talking and looked at her. His face was burning.

"_Unless?" _Rukia was dying to know.

"Unless we...um..._Do It. _You know what I mean right?"

"No I don't, Ichi."

"Argh! You studied it in Bio! Remember? Reproduction?"

"I never pay attention in class you know. The hollows keep coming, and maybe chappy learned that lesson?"

"Maybe."

"So? How do I get pregnant?" Rukia wanted to know.

"Umm...why do I have to tell you?" he switched on the lights.

"_Because_, I am not acquainted with anyone like the way I am with you. So spill."

"Darn it. Go ask Urahara. He can help you."

"No. The guy might turn on his laptop thing like yours and show me some disgusting videos. Yuck. I saw him and Jinta watching one of those one day."

"Not a pretty sight. What a spoilt kid."

"So? Tell me Ichigo. You should be able to tell me anything you know." She tightened her arms around his neck. Her head was a few levels above his, which made Ichigo to look up at her. She was making it harder for him to answer, even if she didn't know it.

"Ugh..maybe if I brought my Bio book it would be much better." He lifted her tiny body off of him and went to search for the book in his bag. _'Why the hell can't someone like Byakuya explain this?'_

He came back and sat on the bed. "Well first I'll give you the meaning in the glossary. Now read it."

She read the dictionary-like meaning given. She didn't understand it just like he dreaded. So he got up, and searched for another book his father had given to him. His father had given him this book, because it explained almost anything, just like Wikipedia, but in ways which even the dumbest dummies could understand.

He searched the pages thoroughly and gave her the book and pointed at a particular section.

She looked up after about seven minutes when Ichigo came out of the bathroom.

"So this is how it looks like?" she asked pointing at some 3D diagram that Ichigo had seen when he was 13 years old.

He didn't even want to answer. But he knew if he didn't, he'd be rewarded with a whack on the head.

"Umm...well yeah." His face turned a deep shade of red.

"So I won't get pregnant unless..."

"Unless we do that, yeah." He looked at his watch. _12:00am._ "Rukia, it's late. You should go to bed now."

"No. I am sleeping here."

"C'mon. Yuzu and Karin will know we're here."

"So?" he made a face as she said this. "Oh alright, how about I go sneak in and makes sure one of them wakes up. Then they'll see me, and go back to sleep. They'll think I'm sleeping in their room. Minutes later I can come here, can't I?"

"No. I want you to rest."

"Think about it Ichigo! I don't think I will be able to sleep unless we sleep together!"

Suddenly, they both heard voices behind their door. Everyone was up at this hour?

"They'r sleeping together! I knew it!" said Yuzu in a shrill voice.

Then they heard Isshin and Karin say, "Shh!"

Although they could hear Karin speak quite clearly, "So this was his birthday present eh? Not like Ichigo. I think Rukia just meant sleeping on the same bed you know..."

Ichigo, infuriated, got up from his bed and opened the door. "GO AWAY! What kind of people are you? That was a private conversation!"

"I have a right to know as long as you live in my house!"

"Not every single detail."

"If it involves fornication? Yes."

"Me and Rukia are not, DOING THAT!" Ichigo yelled.

"Then what were you guys doing?"

Rukia came to the door, her face flushed. "Umm, , is there a problem?"

"Oh no there isn't sweet little Rukia. I just wanted to know whether I have a grandchild on the way."

Rukia's eyes widened. "DAD! Stop it. Don't confuse her. We are not up to any of that okay? I am not that type!"

"Whatever you say son."

He walked away to the clinic side of the house, huffing to himself.

Sudenly Yuzu popped the question, "Rukia-chan, is that a rash near your mouth?"

Rukia, mortified by this ran in to the room. Ichigo closed the room door on them and locked it.

She was standing in the toilet, near the mirror when she asked, "Did you change your mind about me sleeping here tonight?"

"No." He laughed as he came nearer. She did have no rash at all. _Snog rash,_ to be more specific. He came closer and gave a bear hug from behind and kissed the back of her neck, which sent several shivers running down her spine. "But I don't mind you staying around for a bit."

"I love you, Ichigo."

"I love you too Rukia."

"Forever?" she asked looking at him while still in his arms.

"Even after our death."

**A/N: I know, pretty predictable story. But I've never seen any "oneshots" like this, and I want younger readers to be able to read something like this. Such as 13 years olds? LOL. XD.**

**Please READ and REVIEW.**

**I don't feel as if I've written good enough though....**


End file.
